Needles are used in the medical industry to deliver medications or to draw blood for diagnosis. United States health authorities estimate that some 600,000 to 800,000 accidental needle stick injuries occur every year. There are roughly 8,000,000 healthcare workers in the United States who are at risk of being stuck with a needle that is contaminated with HIV, hepatitis, herpes, tuberculosis, fungi and a full range of other infectious microorganisms.
The purpose of this invention is to address the problem of transmission of diseases as a result of user contact with used needles. Although currently there exist various needle protection devices, most require the user to take an affirmative step thereby causing potential risk of contact with the needle. Furthermore, there are not any needle protection devices that address the issues faced by subcutaneous needles.
What is needed, therefore, is a needle protection device that overcomes these and other disadvantages.